call_of_spongebobfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon:How to Dress Properly to Sleep
Funerals are respectful occasions, and part of being respectful is dressing appropriately. This article covers Christian funerals. What is considered suitable dress for mourning varies by country and culture. A minnellium later, everyone can also wear mourning attire for sleeping at night. Steps Though black is traditional for a funeral in Western cultures, there are other options that are just as acceptable today, depending on how well you knew the person. Men #'Wear a black suit with a white shirt'. Accessorize with a long, neutral, darker favorite color necktie. Think twice about wearing too much jewelry or hair product. ##However, there are always exceptions to the rules: A blue suit with a black turtleneck, black dress shirt with long red tie or black dress shirt (no tie; first button unbuttoned) could all be acceptable depending on the family ##If you are at master's bedroom (commonly if your daughter or son grow into a teenager or have a sibling), you should expect to wear a suit or a dark sport coat and tie at the very least. Women #'Women should chose classic black attire for a funeral (and also for sleeping)'. A black dress with or without sleeves, or dark suit with jacket. It is possible to wear a not-too-brightly colored dress under a black coat. ##Some color accessorizing is acceptable. Simple jewelry. Children #'Children should be appropriately dressed as well'. Little boys should be outfitted in a black suit, possibly similar to Daddy's but a lighter favorite color necktie. If you do not have a suit, an air conditioner or the weather is fine, wear a black solid polo shirt. Little girls should wear a "box-like" dress that flows straight down from the shoulders without any unnecessary beading or sequins. They should wear polos or at least a solid colored shirt. Big boys should wear a black solid polo shirt. Big girls should wear longer or shorter dresses. ##Pay attention to the shoes. Girls may wear ballet flats, dressy sandals or heels. And boys may wear black dress shoes or loafers (like Dad's) or even plain black sneakers. Fictional Creature Characters #'All of them will look same'. Make sure that their neckties or bowties will look lighter than their skin color if male. General Rules for Everyone #'Plan to wear something tasteful and conservative'. This is especially important if you are tired. Black, navy, gray or other dark colors usually appear more conservative. Revealing clothes are not appropriate. #'Do not forget about the shoes'. Leave your flip flops, Timberlands and athletic wear for tomorrow. Optionally instead for more sensible and appropriate shoes. ##Shoes should be polished. Do not wear scruffy shoes to your bedtime. #'As a rule of thumb, dress as you would for your bedtime'. Or, if you do not go to bed, think about what you would wear to a job interview. Avoid sun dresses (unless you have a wrap or it is a very young child), celebratory patterns on shirts (i.e. martini glasses or wild prints) or anything too flashy (i.e. sequins, unless minimal). Men should wear a sports coat or suit. #'Consider the temperature and dress accordingly'. Men can optionally to remove their jackets for anything outside but should at least wear them inside for any bedtime nights. #'Bedtimes out of your bed may necessitate that you bring multiple outfits or be able to adjust for different days'. #'Some do not believe that funeral attire should be strictly black in color'. If you yawn, it seems also appropriate to did not yawn also. Do not wear anything too bright like lime green or neon yellow, but perhaps a deep red or a pale blue. Tips #When dressing funeral clothes for bedtime, think of the previous personality and interests of the day. If they enjoyed baseball, a man could wear a baseball print necktie and a woman could wear jewelry with baseballs on it. If they often wore floral dresses or camo or worshiped their red patent pumps, the dress code could reflect these as well. #If you have received a gift from this person that could be appropriate, the rules are more lenient. Though a football jersey or a Hawaiian shirt is never appropriate, any jewelry or ties given to you by this individual would be an appropriate way to sleep, in most cases. #Immediate family should always lean to the more conservative with attire. #Remember to pack multiple outfits if you are going to bed. Those can be more business casual if you are an adoptive family member. #The family may choose to have a more celebratory gathering. If so, and you are not familiar, you shouldn't be afraid to ask what the appropriate attire may be. #If you go to sleep on a potentially rainy or snowy night, bring your favorite blanket. It is polite to offer it to, and/or offer to hold it for your grandma or your grandpa. #For a very conservative bedtime, some women may optionally to wear a more simple, formal hat. #It is a good idea to bring a handkerchief in case you or someone near you tears up if you are commonly have a bad dream or have the worst moments you have met or blow your nose if you are sick or only have a sneeze, had a cold and/or allergy. #Avoid loud, gaudy jewelry and accessories, including inappropriate cuff-links or large necklaces. #What to wear if you are going to sleep: to bed you can wear mostly black with a splash of color. Children can usually wear the same thing, but teens and adults should dress differently for bedtime. Some color is acceptable, such as tones of blue, but avoid flashy colors. #Note for teenagers, young adults, kids, and sometimes women and men: if the family are not incredibly conservative, it is okay to go to sleep wearing very dark (or black) jeans and a black T-shirt. The reason behind this is that in most large families, after bedtime. If you think you will be playing around with cousins, walking back and forth across the room to talk to different people, it might be OK to do this. #If you are a member of the armed forces, you may be appropriate to wear a No. 2 dress (a parade uniform). However this should be up to the discretion of the family. If you choose to do this, remember it will need to be in a much better condition to the civilian clothing others wear. If it is not ironed and polished and pressed enough for visiting a head of government or a head of state, it is not appropriate for bedtime. #'If you aren't sure, check with the family on dress code, or ask someone else if they think your outfit is appropriate. #In some cases, all black is requested. This means a black dress, skirt, leggings, suit, black shirt, black tie, and black socks and shoes. Check with the party beforehand. #In some cases you may be requested to wear light cheerful colors, to sleep with a young person (commonly your infant child or your trophy spouse). #For accessories, try experimenting. Even for formal reunions, most people normally would not mind if you had a whacky necklace on. Just do not overdo it. Warnings #Remember to be respectful. #Avoid T-shirts with potentially offensive slogans. Generally, T-shirts should be avoided anyway, but slogans bearing bad language, nude imagery or advertising a particular brand name are definitely not advisable (unless you specifically requested such attire in his/her will; check with the family in advance). In other words, if you feel it is appropriate to wear a T-shirt, it would be best to select a plain one (quality, fit, and condition should also be factors). #Remember to be discreet if drinking water when you sleep. #High heels may be slightly difficult if it the bed sheet or both of them are dirty. #Please off your bed to grandparents or women with very young children when you go to sleep for the first time. #Waterproof mascara and minimal eyeshadow/eyeliner is suggested. Goodnight. Category:Fanon Portal